The Draft
by BookWorm2135
Summary: The draft only happens every 4 years. Clary Fairchild happens to be one of the best shadowhunters her age. She is drafted into The Circle amoung with her best friend Isabelle Lightwood and her rival Jace Herondale. What happens when a war breaks loose between the shadowhunters and the downworld.


Today is the day of The Draft, where few shadowhunters are chosen by the Clave to go to the heart of Idris, the home of shadowhunters. You are chosen by the Clave to be assinged to a group called, The Circle. This is where shadowhunters train to be the best warriors they can be to be able to fight in war. This day only happens every 4 years, so it is a big deal for all shadowhunters and their children's future.

At the age of 12 you begin your training. As soon as you start you are watched very closely so the Clave can choose the strongest, fastest, and most agile shadowhunter there is, and I, Clary Fairchild, am one of the best for my age.

I step onto the mat, facing my opponent. This is one of the last fight before we are drafted tomorrow. I do not recognize the man in front of me but I was told the his name is, Adam Foster, he was selected by the Clave to asses the young adults for their fighting assessments. He is strong and muscular just like a normal shadowhunter would be, tall with brown hair that softly curls at the ends and lays against his forehead, and baby blue eyes. Behind me stands the Counsil, Jia Penhallow, and the Inquisitor, Robert Lightwood.

I ready my sword in my hand, not with a grip so strong that I can't mounuver my wrist, but held so I can easily strike and defend and still have a firm grip. The man charges at me with two daggers in hand. I quickly side step and bounce away as he lunges again at me. I strike to his left side, and while he is distracted by blocking my blow I kick his legs out from underneath him. He falls with a thud, I advance on him but he rushes to stand up. He swipes one dagger right next to my face when I doge the shoves me over and I lose my balance, my sword getting knocked out of my hand. He runs over to me but just as he was about to reach down I lift up and kick him in the jaw sending I'm sprawling to the ground. I stand and grab my sword pointing it at the junction of where his throat meets his collarbone, death blow.

I reach down and offer my hand to him, which he gladly acceptes. I look behind me to see the Counsil and Inquisitors faces are surprised.

"That was very well done Clary, I am very happy with your preformence. I hope to see soon," the Counsil said astounded.

"Thank you ma'ma, I hope to see you too," I reply grateful for their appraise. And with that I turn my back and leave the room.

I started making my way towards the stables were my horse, Pepper, us held. Out of the corner of my eye I see my best friend Isabelle Lightwood, yes the Inquisitors daughter, in her beautiful glory. Her long black hair is tied up in a high ponytail and she is wearing her gear, I can only assume that she just finished her assessment also.

"So... How did you do?" She asked energetically adding a light bounce to her step.

"It went well, the Counsil was very impressed!" I replied happily.

"That's great! Mine went well also, the man I went up agains was super easy." She reol with a slight wave of her hand. Isabelle is also one of the most talented shadowhunters, with her wip she is almost unbeatable.

"Hey Izzy?" I asked as I stopped walking, facing her. "Don't you miss when we were kids and we didn't have to worry about all of this?"

"What do you mean?" She asked her head coked to the side a little bit and her hair falling gracefully over her shoulder.

"Well you know when we were younger and we didn't have all of this pressure from our parents to be drafted?"

"Yeah, I mean being a shadowhunter is my life, but it was easier back then. But hey, we can't think like that, we have to get drafted."

"Yeah, I know, I just miss it," I said sadly. Once we reach the stables we sadled up our horses and mounted. "Well goodnight Iz."

"Night Clary, sleep good it's a big day tomorrow." After our goodbyes we parted ways and I trotted out of the city the blazing sun setting in a warm pink color behind me.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! I hoped you enjoyed it. I would love to hear any suggestions that you have!**


End file.
